


Jeremy's Mom

by LostInStardust



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Gay Michael Mell, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Trans Jeremy Heere, Transphobia, binders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInStardust/pseuds/LostInStardust
Summary: “My son? I don’t have a son! I have a daughter!”





	Jeremy's Mom

**Author's Note:**

> TW:  
> transphobia  
> deadnaming  
> misgendering  
> dysphoric thoughts

Jeremy was sitting crossed-legged on his bed, watching Stranger Things 2 for the third time. It was that good, he swears. He watched it the first time while sitting in Michael’s lap in his basement. Speaking of Michael, the pair haven’t seen each other outside of school for the past couple of days, with Jeremy’s busy play rehearsal schedule. It was now Friday night, and Jeremy got home from practice about an hour ago. It was currently 9:00 and he decided to spend the remainder of his night binge watching Netflix. Until he heard a rather loud knock. 

“I got it.” He heard his dad yell from the living room. “What the hell? Why are you here? It's been five years!”

Jeremy’s blood ran cold. Who was the one person who would randomly show up at his house after five years?

“I came to get my child, Vincent.” Came the voice of a woman.

“No, absolutely not. Do you even understand the pain you caused Jeremy when you left? You are a sick woman. You are not taking my son away from me.”

“My son? I don’t have a son! I have a daughter!”

Jeremy sat with his knees hugged tightly to his chest, and his head between them. He didn’t want to listen to them anymore. He wasn’t his mother’s daughter, he was her son. He was a boy. 

“You do not have a daughter! Jeremy is your son. I thought you accepted him!” Mr Heere yelled, furious at her for misgendering his son. 

“I thought I did too, but over the last five years I decided I don’t want a son anymore. Now I want a daughter. I want my daughter.”

Jeremy couldn’t take it anymore. He stood up and walking into the living room. His dad locked eyes with him, and quickly gestured from him to leave. It was too late, however, his mom had already saw him. 

“Jemma! There you are my sweet girl! Thank god you’re father didn’t give you any of those hormones, to make you masculine. You still look like my little girl.”

Jeremy froze. He looked like a girl? Still? He’s been on T for almost a year and a half, is it really not noticeable. He looked down at his body. He wasn’t binding, so his breasts made a noticeable imprint on his shirt. He immediately brought his arms up to cover them. He was wearing a semi-tight shirt, so his hips jutted out, and his waist curved inwards, making his body more feminine. His mom was right, he really did look like a girl. He felt his eyes well up his tears as he hugged his torso tightly and stared at his feet.  
“You are the most disgusting woman on this planet.” Mr Heere stared at his ex-wife with disdain. “I can’t believe you would say such awful things to my son! Did you hear that! SON! S-O-N, son. Jeremy is my son, because he is a boy. He is a real boy, and he is not a female.” Mr Heere’s face was red with anger. 

Jeremy was absolutely shocked. Did his dad just stand up for him? That was incredible. It did not, however, make his intense dysphoric feelings subside. He felt his body begin to shake and the panic settle in. The tears fell from his eyes, and he slowly raised his head to look at his dad. His dad smiled at him comfortingly and gestured for him to go back into his room. Jeremy obeyed and quickly ran back in. With shaking hands, he grabbed his phone and dialed Michael’s number. 

“How’s it hanging, Heere?” 

“Mom’s here, please save me.” He whimpered quietly into the phone.

“I’m running to my car right now, just sit tight, love. Try to listen to some music. I made a Bob Marley playlist on your phone when you were sleeping once. Listen to it and just focus on the lyrics, alright? I have to go so I can focus on driving, but I’ll be there as soon as I can. Goodbye, angel.”

“Bye Michael.” He whispered before hanging up. He grabbed his earbuds and started the playlist to drown out the yelling. He walked over to his closet and put on the hoodie he stole from Michael, so his body was less noticeable. He grabbed his backpack and shoved in his homework, incase he stayed all weekend, his binder, a fresh change of clothes, his charger, and his laptop. He put on his backpack and sat on his bed, humming along to the songs. They all reminded him of Michael. Still humming, he buried his face in the sweatshirt and waited for Michael to arrive. A few minutes later his phone dinged.

Player1: your knight in shining armor has arrived my prince

Player2: you’re such a geek 

Player1: yOu’Re SuCh A gEeK

Player 2: i’m coming out

Player1: we already did that at hoco remember

Player2: just pull up in front

Jeremy walked out of his room and made a beeline for the door.

“Jemma! Sweetheart I’m so proud of the young woman you’ve become. You’ve blossomed so beautifully.” 

Jeremy ignored her and walked straight out the front door, eyes welling up with more tears. He opened Michael’s car door and climbed in. 

“Hey, Jer, how you doing?” Michael leaned over and gently squeezed Jeremy’s thigh.

“I just want to go to your house.” Jeremy choked out, his voice noticeably thick with tears.

“Ok.” Michael responded softly. He put on Bob Marley and the pair started driving home. He hummed along and tapped him fingers on the steering wheel. He looked over at Jeremy and saw that he had his chin on his knees and his eyes full of tears, but when he looked up at Michael he smiled sincerely. Michael made a kissy face at his boyf, causing the latter to giggle. Just then, they pulled into the driveway. They both got out of the car and Michael immediately slung his arm around Jeremy’s waist. Jeremy put his head on Michael’s shoulder. The pair walked into Michael’s house and straight into his room.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Michael said, weaving his fingers through Jeremy’s soft curls. 

“I guess,” Jeremy muttered. “So, I was just trying to relax and I heard a loud knocking sound. It was my mom and she started yelling at my dad about...things.”

“What kind of things?” Michael whispered, as not to overwhelm Jeremy. 

“She said she wants her daughter back. She couldn’t tell I was on T and she said I look like a girl. She then complimented me on how I became a young woman.” Jeremy broke into sobs and clung to Michael’s neck.

“Jeremy, I have a question for you.” He lifted Jeremy’s chin so they were eye level. “Am I gay?”

“Yes?” Jeremy answered, confused. 

“So, I only am attracted to guys, right? And I’m insanely in love with you, so you have to be a guy.”

“Or maybe you’re just really sexually confused.” Jeremy said jokingly.

“Feeling better?” Michael asked, hopefully.

“Much! Now cuddle me.” He said dramatically, as he flopped himself onto Michael. He kissed his boyfriend sweetly and said, “Love you!” 

“Love you too, you geek.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone every wants to contact me for requests, story updates, or just to talk, you can reach me on tumblr @doesgeorgeisgay


End file.
